


And I Love Her

by tripleleaf



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripleleaf/pseuds/tripleleaf
Summary: Roger and Brian's relationship through the lens of "And I Love Her".





	And I Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Beatles - And I Love Her, Queen - Who Wants To Live Forever and many other songs. And the format is inspired by an Assassin's Creed fanfic I read years ago.

_I give her all my love_

“Roger Meddows Taylor,” Brian whispers, “you are mine.”

Roger smiles, clearly amused. “I know, I know.” There is happiness in the creases of his mouth. There are streaks of golden sunshine in his hair. There is a vast ocean, sometimes so calm, sometimes so turbulent, in his eyes. 

Brian will never cease to be amazed by this beauty.

 

_That’s all I do_

He tilts his head. Roger is like a statue in profile. An angel. His angel. Soft pouty lips that he has kissed so many times they’re ripe red. Incredibly blue eyes that can reduce him to a puddle within seconds. Smooth alabaster skin that displays the hickeys he has left very well. He runs a finger across a fresh mark on Roger’s neck. His handiwork. His angel.

“Kiss me again,” Roger laughs. “I like that. I like what you do to me.”

Brian is more than willing to oblige.

 

_And if you saw my love_

“Hey, blondie. Ya lookin’ hotter than the sun, you know?”

Brian’s hands tightly clench into fists. He can feel blood surging through his veins. The bastard deserves to be punched for catcalling Roger and looking him up and down with hungry, wolfish eyes.

“No,” Roger says, placing his hand firmly on Brian’s wrist. “I’ve got this.”

Roger turns away from the stranger on the sidewalk and kisses Brian squarely on the mouth. He’s too surprised to return the kiss, but it’s okay because Roger is doing all the work for him, kissing him senseless. They stand there for almost five minutes in the street. When they pull apart, the stranger is gone. 

Roger smiles triumphantly and takes Brian’s hand, “See what I did there?”

 

_You’d love her too_

How can anyone not be mesmerized by those sweet blue eyes? How can anyone not be hypnotized by that soft, husky voice? How can anyone not be moved by the sounds he can generate from his drum kit? How–

“Shhh. Stop. You’re thinking too much again,” Roger walks over and rests his head on Brian’s shoulder. “How can I distract you?”

 

_She gives me everything_

“No, you- Roger, you don’t have to do this for me.”

“Why?” Roger asks hotly. “I thought you said you loved me?”

“I do, and that’s why. People will judge. They will hurt you. They’re going to turn your life into a freak show,” his voice trembles. 

“Fuck everybody else. I’ll tell them. I’ll go back to Cornwall and tell my parents. I’ll tell the world.” Roger’s cheeks are pink and his eyes are fiercely bright. “I love you, and nothing shall stop me.”

 

_And tenderly_

Another long, frustrating day. The tense creative atmosphere in the studio is nothing compared to this. Hours and hours of entering data into a massive computer, hundreds of errors to correct for each batch of information. He pushes open the door to the empty faculty office, as usual, he’s the last to leave.

Roger is sitting on his desk with his legs dangling playfully on the edge. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Brian’s head is about to explode. His temples are throbbing. He’s too tired to even be pleasantly surprised.

“Oh, come here, now,” Roger frowns, pulls him closer and kisses the top of his head. “This research thing is completely draining you.” Roger gently massages his scalp with soft, skillful fingers. “I know you’re exhausted, darling.” Roger holds him as he collapses, his head in Roger’s lap.

They stay that way for over half an hour. Then Roger coaxes, “Hey, stand up, I’ll get you home, and I’ll order pizza, you don’t even have to cook.”

 

_The kiss my lover brings_

Brian is recording the overdriven guitar track for the new song when Roger gingerly opens the door to the recording booth and walks in. He kisses Brian on the neck, and then on his jawline, and Brian immediately messes up the rhythm, his face bright red.

“Roger! What are you doing?” Freddie yelps. “Not again!”

“Sorry,” Roger casually walks out and shrugs. “I had to.”

 

_She brings to me_

“Come with me,” Roger says as he packs his clothes into a duffel bag.

“You want me to come with you to Cornwall to visit your parents?”

“Yeah, I’ve already met yours, and I could show you around town. Nice scenery there.”

“Sure, Roger. I’d love to see where you grew up.”

“Oh, the sea is so blue you won’t even believe your eyes.”

 

_And I love her_

Roger sighs tiredly and turns around to face Brian. It has been a busy and exhausting week for them in the studio. And now, when they finally get to take a break, neither of them can sleep.

Brian reaches out to touch Roger’s bare chest. They kiss, but it’s a bland, tasteless kiss. They pull apart and fall back on to the bed. When people are so tired, they usually give up on love. Brian’s throat feels tight.

“I love you,” Brian thinks. “ _I love you I love you I love you I love-”_

“You don’t have to touch me, you know, for me to know you love me. I can feel it when you’re there,” Roger says quietly.

“Good.”

“And I love you too.”

They lay there in silence until dawn.

 

_A love like ours_

“Mmm, you look like an angel. You are an angel. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

“Shut up, Brian, you’re so drunk.”

“You’re the one who got me drunk.”

“Just so we can have drunken sex.”

“Oh, you little devil. Come on, let’s have drunken sex.”

 

_Could never die_

“What’s going to happen when we grow old?”

“Hmm, we’ll get a country estate with a huge backyard. You’ll set up your own observatory, I’ll have a garage for my vintage car collection. We can plant trees and raise badgers and foxes. I’ll take you out for long rides on country roads. When it’s raining, we’ll go dancing in the rain. Would you like that?”

“You’re in a poetic mood, aren’t you? I don’t know… what if I die? What if you die? What if I get really sick and old and ugly and tired? Would you still–”

“Who wants to live forever? Who wants to love forever? When love must die.” A tear rolls down Roger’s cheek. “How could you... I never would. Don’t you ever doubt that-”

Brian clumsily holds Roger as he breaks down sobbing, and he ends up in tears himself at the thought of the dreadful later years.

 

_As long as_ _I have you near me_

“I don’t even want sex. Like, I like sex, I want it, but it’s not the point when it comes to you. I mean, you could just be here and I’m already fine with that. God, you make me so happy. And so sad. I just don’t care. I know it doesn’t even make sense.”

“No, it does, Roger, it does.”

 

_Bright are the stars that shine_

“It’s such a crazy idea, really. Why did I ever agree to come to Tenerife with you? Not that I regret it, though, it’s heaven here,” Roger takes another sip of the fine, red local wine.

“It’s just two months. It’s like a holiday for you, and I get to have you.”

They sit under the night sky on the roof of the observatory. The cool night breeze ruffles their hair. Time and space and mysteries stretch above them. 

“Look at all this beauty,” Brian smiles like a kid, delight dancing in his hazel eyes. “I’m such a lucky man.”

“Yeah, I’ve never seen so many stars in my life. Beautiful indeed.”

“Yes, silly, and also you. Especially you.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Why haven’t you pinned me down already?”

“As you wish,” he giggles and lays Roger down.

Their laughs echo in the mountains as they make love under the stars.

 

_Dark is the sky_

Roger comes home to find the flat exactly the same as he has left it that morning. The lights are still on, dirty dishes are still stacked in the sink, the leftover pizza slice he has reheated for Brian for breakfast is still in the plate, untouched. His heart sinks.

“Brian! Brian, where are you? Brian?”

When Roger finds him in their bedroom, Brian is in bed, his blanket going up to his chin. His hair is a wild mess, his eyes slightly red and swollen.

“Oh God, darling, are you ill?” Roger frantically brushes the curly strands of hair off and gently cups his face with both hands. 

“Yes, I think I am,” he says, his eyes not leaving the ceiling. Roger is kissing him, and he can’t really feel Roger’s lips. It’s raining, it’s pouring in his head.

Roger swallows thickly. “I know the sky is dark today.”

Brian nods. He’s on the verge of tears. He wants Roger to go away because he’s pathetic and he doesn’t even have the energy and willpower to get himself out of bed and he’s probably going to rot here.

“You… you don’t mind if I join you, right? I’ll just, you know, get in,” Roger climbs into bed and gets under the covers. “I’ll stay here with you until the sky gets brighter, yeah. Maybe one day.”

Brian cries into Roger’s shirt until his chest is all wet.

 

_I know this love of mine_

“Nice view, isn’t it?”

Brian admires the calm, glimmering sea. “Beautiful. The water’s so blue. But it’s not as blue as your eyes.”

“Yeah, say that to my parents when you meet ‘em. Compliment ‘em on the good genes they have given me. They’ll be so thrilled they might let you marry me.”

“Really? They’d do that?”

“Well, if I want.”

Brian smiles. “Do you, then?”

 

_Will never die_

Brian walks in when Roger is practicing on the drums. “I’m sorry about the other day. The growing old thing. I’ve just figured it out. We’re rock gods, right? So we don’t die.”

“I want to live forever. I want to love forever,” Roger sings.

“We’ll live forever in the songs we made,” Brian bends Roger over on the drum kit and Roger lets go of the sticks when Brian starts kissing him. “We’ll love forever. Forever is our today.”

 

_And I love her_

“Brian Harold May,” Roger whispers. “You are mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to name this And I Love Him but there's already a fic with that name, posted on LiveJournal I think. It's a very good one, if you haven't read it already you should search for it.


End file.
